Universal Warriors Wiki
Welcome to the Universal Warriors Wiki Universal Warriors is a story about multiple universes merging into one to defeat one power crazy villain who wants to enslave all the universes that coexist. Young Jennifer Amantea has to travel the multiverse in search of the heroes that she heard about as a child and ask for their aid to defeat this new threat. The Universes '''Main Characters''' [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Jennifer_Amantea '''Jennifer Amantea'''] - Jennifer Amantea is the main protagonist of Universal Warriors. She is a 14 year old princess from an alternate dimension where a war has started. Her parents have given her a key that lets her travel through the multiverse. Her mission is to seek out the heroes that she heard about as a child to ask for their help. '''Fairy Tail''' '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_Dragneel Natsu Dragneel]''' - Natsu Dragneel is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Lucy_Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia]''' - Lucy Hearfilia is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Erza_Scarlet Erza Scarlet]''' - Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Gray_Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster]''' - Gray Fullbuster is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Happy Happy]''' - Happy is an Exceed from Extalia, and member of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Wendy_Marvell Wendy Marvell]''' - Wendy Marvell is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer. She officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild after the events surrounding Nirvana unfold. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Carla Carla]''' - Carla is an Exceed, the daughter of Queen Shagotte, and a close companion to Wendy Marvell. She and Wendy belonged to Cait Shelter before joining Fairy Tail. '''Magi The Labyrinth Of Magi''' '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Aladdin Aladdin]''' - Aladdin is one of the four Magi in the current era and a Magician. He is the son of [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Solomon_Jehoahaz_Abraham King Solomon] and [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Sheba Queen Sheba] of Alma Torran, and is commonly referred to as Solomon's proxy. Aladdin was raised by Ugo in the Sacred Place and sent to this world to fight Al-Thamen and to prevent a repeat of the tragic incident that destroyed Alma Torran. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Alibaba_Saluja Alibaba Saluja]''' - Alibaba Saluja is the former third Prince of the Balbadd Kingdom, the illegitimate son of [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Rashid_Saluja King Rashid] and [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Anise Anise]. He was working as a cart driver when he first met Aladdin. He was the co-leader of the Fog Troupe. Being a Dungeon Capturer, he is the owner of the Djinn Amon and Aladdin's King Vessel. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Morgiana Morgiana]''' - Morgiana is a Fanalis. She was formerly a slave of Jamil, along with Goltas, when she met Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja. Morgiana is a member of Alibaba's household. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Hakuryuu_Ren Hakuryuu Ren]''' - Hakuryuu Ren is the Kou Empire's fourth emperor. Hakuryuu is the owner of two Djinn, Zagan and Belial. He is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing two dungeons, and a King Vessel. Hakuryuu has fallen into depravity but got his Rukh white again when he completed his revenge. He has feelings for Morgiana. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Kouha_Ren Kouha Ren]''' - Kouha Ren is the Kou Empire's former Third Imperial Prince. He was a General of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army along with his brothers, Kouen and Koumei. Kouha is the owner of the Djinn, Leraje. He is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon and is one of Judar's King Vessels. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Sinbad Sinbad]''' - Sinbad is the former King of Sindria, the World Innovator, the Head of the International Alliance, as well as the president of the world's most powerful trading company, the Sindria Trading Company. He is a Dungeon Capturer, having captured seven Dungeons, as well as a King Vessel. He was also the leader of the Seven Seas Alliance. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Kougyoku_Ren Kougyoku Ren]''' - Kougyoku Ren is the Kou Empire's fifth Empress and formerly the eighth Imperial Princess. She was also a general of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army. Kougyoku is the owner of the Djinn Vinea. She is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and one of Judar's King Vessels. '''Zatch Bell''' '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Zatch_Bell_And_Kiyo_Takamine Zatch Bell And Kiyo Takamine]''' - Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine are the main protagonists in Zatch Bell. They were the winning team of the current Battle to Determine King of Mamodo World. They used the red spellbook, and gained a total of 14 spells in the battle. Zatch specializes in Lightning Magic and his lightning is often yellow colored but may be gold at times. he was given an electrical draconic power known as Bao by his father. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Zeno_Bell_and_Dufort Zeno Bell And Dufort]''' - Zeno Bell and Dufort are two characters in Zatch Bell and the main antagonists for a large portion of the story, though they don't take over as the immediate threat until the Faudo Arc. Using the silver spellbook, Zeno specializes in Lightning Magic and his lightning is blue colored. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Tia_And_Megumi_Oumi Tia And Megumi Oumi]''' - Tia and Megumi Oumi are two characters in Zatch Bell and are considered the female protagonists of the series and the first official and main allies of the main protagonists Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine. Tia is skilled in Defense Magic but she also has a few offensive spells and healing spells but overall, her magic mostly consists of defensive and supporting magic. '''Beyblade''' '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Gingka_Hagane Gingka Hagane]''' - His beyblade partner is Storm Pegasus, Galaxy Pegasus and currently Big Bang Pegasus and he is the main protagonist in the Metal Fusion Beyblade anime and manga series. He is a member and the leader of the team Gan Gan Galaxy in Beyblade world championships. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Kenta_Yumiya Kenta Yumiya]''' - Kenta Yumiya is a character in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He is one of Gingka's best friends. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Madoka_Amano Madoka Amano]''' - Madoka Amano is the daughter of the manager that owns the Beyblade Shop, B-Pit. During her time there she repairs and analyzes beyblades.she is very kind and caring to each one of her friends,she is also very intelligent. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Masamune_Kadoya Masamune Kadoya]''' - Masamune Kadoya is a character in the Metal Fight Beyblade Anime. He is a member of the team Gan Gan Galaxy in Big Bang Bladers. [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Yu_Tendo '''Yu Tendo'''] - Yu Tendo is one of Dark Nebula's henchman from the Metal Fight Beyblade anime, and manga series. He then later seperated from Dark Nebula after finding out how cruel they really were and became friends with Gingka. He is a member of the Gan Gan Galaxy in Big Bang Bladers currently. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Benkei_Hanawa Benkei Hanawa]''' - Benkei Hanawa is a member of the Face Hunters (a group who bully and steal points from weak and young bladers). Later he and Kyoya joined Gingka Hagane.His alter-ego is the masked blader in beyblade metal masters. '''[http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoya_Tategami Kyoya Tategami]''' - Kyoya Tategami is the leader of the Face Hunters, a gang of beybladers who are after points from young and weak bladers. Though after losing to Ginga twice, he decides to disband the group and soon joins Ginga and his friends.He is currently the leader of the African Team in Big Bang Bladers called Wild Wing Fang. '''Bakugan''' '''Dan Kuso''' - Dan is the leader of the Battle Brawlers and he is very hotheaded. His best friend is Pyrus Dragonoid preferably named Drago. He is quick to jump into action without thinking but he means well and will do what he can to protect his friends and family. '''Runo Misaki''' - Runo is a tomboy and works at her family's restaurant. She fights with Dan a lot even though she has a crush on him. She brawls with Haos Tigress who is a tiger-like bakugan. She has a bit of a temper and is quick to react to insults and but she cares about her friends a lot and she's best friends with Alice. '''Marucho Marukura''' - Marucho is very book smart and created the Bakugan Interspace. He brawls with the Aquos Attribute. His partner is Aquos Preyas. He is short. He would rather think things through before charging into battle. '''Shun Kazami''' - Shun is the strong silent type. He is best friends with Dan Kuso. Shun brawls with the Ventus Attribute. His partner is Ventus Orbeum. He's a ninja. He thinks things through calmly. '''Inuyasha''' '''Inuyasha''' - '''Kagome Higurashi''' - '''Shippo''' - '''Sango''' - '''Miroku''' - '''Soul Eater''' '''Maka Albarn''' - '''Death The Kid''' - '''Soul "Eater" Evans''' - '''Black Star''' - '''Tsubaki Nakatsukasa''' - '''Patricia "Patty" Thompson''' - '''Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson''' - '''Minor Characters''' '''Tetsuya Watarigani''' - Tetsuya is a recurring character in the first season of Beyblade Metal Fusion, he is a little odd but he's not a bad person. He will sometimes (indirectly) help Jennifer and her friends in the fight. '''Rashid Saluja''' - Rashid is a minor character in Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, he died during the initial attack on Balbadd's palace. He is reincarnated later in the series with no recollection of his past life in Balbadd or being it's king. He later makes up with his son Alibaba and offers to help the group in whatever way he can. '''Ringo Tendo '''- Ringo is a fan-made character for the ''Beyblade Metal Fusion'' series. She is Yu's older sister, and is highly protective of him. She hates anyone who tries to steal him away. She will help if needed. '''Prince Hydron''' - Prince Hydron is a main character in the series ''Bakugan: New Vestroia''. He used to be one of the bad guys, doing bad things out of fear of his abusive father. He is the older adoptive brother to Courtney Jordan, and has since joined the good side. He stays behind on Vestal but offers to help Jennifer and the brawlers if needed. '''Cassim''' - Cassim is a minor character in ''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic''. He is poor and grew up in the slums of Balbadd. He is Alibaba's best friend and is unaware of Alibaba's feelings for him. Important information Please ''DO NOT'' make any authorized edits to this wikia. If you want anything changed, contact [http://milesprower-9.deviantart.com/ Milesprower-9] or [http://cancerous-gasher-205.deviantart.com/ Cancerous-Gasher-205]. Latest Activity